Destinado a conocerte
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Un simple presentimiento, ¿destino, casualidad? Algo les decía que era mas que eso, aunque no tuvieran fundamentos y no fuera mas que una corazonada; conocerse ya estaba escrito y de alguna manera ambos lo sabían.
1. Presentimiento I

_Esta historia fue un 99% inspirada en el video AMV de Hoyuka. Les recomiendo que chequen el video; pueden buscarlo en youtube como: "Hyouka - Enchanted Full AMV"_

* * *

**Destinado a conocerte**

**Presentimiento I**

Otro día más, simplemente era eso. Recordó con nostalgia que no lograba reflejar el como había cambiado su vida estos últimos meses, ¿Qué había pasado con sus días de ahorrar energía? Obviamente se habían ido al infierno lentamente sin que él se diera cuenta.

Día tras día luchaba por recuperar esos momentos, pero nunca, nunca podría contra esos ojos y lo sabia muy bien. Siquiera Irisu podía negárseles, ya lo habían discutido una vez. Incluso el no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escucharla decir que era inútil ir en contra de esos ojos, al menos sabia que no era su culpa, si no que nadie podía escapar.

Detuvo su paso unos momentos a mitad de su camino.

Lentamente se iba acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida por más que luchara por resistirse, ¿era eso a lo que le llamaban una vida escolar colorida? Definitivamente no lo era. Una vida colorida implicaba el que la disfrutaras y aunque no negaba que incluso tuvo momentos en los que se divirtió la mayoría eran una molestia por no decir que había veces que no comía por ir directo a caer rendido en su cama. Ya fuera casualidad o la buena voluntad de su hermana esos días siempre le preparaba un almuerzo lo suficiente como para sobrevivir sin desfallecer el día completo.

Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista su hermana, Oreki Tomoe era la causante de todos sus males. Si no hubiera sido por ella nunca hubiera tenido que unirse a ese club y por ende no la hubiera conocido. ¿Qué tanto bien o que tanto mal le hubiera causado eso? Sonaría extraño viniendo de el pero desde el primer momento que la vio; le gustaría decir que previo problemas pero no fue así, en el preciso instante en el que sus miradas chocaron, aquel juego de luces en el que sus ojos purpuras se reflejaron a los suyos supo que estaban destinados a conocerse.

Por más absurdo que sonara de su parte, Oreki Houtarou y Chitanda Eru estaban destinados a conocerse, esa fue su impresión y estaba encantado. Las quejas llegaron después, tal vez solo fue una alucinación en el momento debido a que ocupo energía de más al cruzar casi medio edificio para llegar a aquel salón abandonado pero sintió que el destino los había reunido ahí por una razón.

Era hombre por lo que esos pensamientos a pesar que no eran comunes en él, alguna que otra vez llegaban a aparecer; claro que su decepción fue grande al ver que ella era justamente lo que él quería evitar.

Que Ibara y Satoshi se unieran al club no lo esperaba pero no le tomo mucha importancia, además se podía decir que ellos eran sus únicos amigos. No es que fuera una persona con problemas para socializar pero como su lema decía: _a menos que fuera necesario no gastaría energía_. Hasta cierto punto podría llegar a sorprender ya que gracias a Satoshi conocía y hablaba con naturalidad a la mayoría su piso, sin contar alguna que otra persona gracias a un par de misterios.

Pensándolo bien no se molestaba en conocer a nadie más y la única persona que se había unido a su grupo de amigos había sido Chitanda. Que compartieran el mismo club y su interminable curiosidad en la que siempre se veía arrastrado eran las principales razones y aunque odiara ser arrastrado a perder su energía inútilmente ciertamente no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella, no ahora. Pareciera que tal vez su hermana no estuvo equivocada al pedirle amablemente que se uniera al club clásico si no quería dolorosas consecuencias, tal vez realmente era un cambio necesario en su vida, tal vez él y Chitanda Eru realmente estaban destinados a conocerse.

—Ni siquiera ha empezado el día y ¿ya te quedaste sin energías Oreki-kun? —volteo su mirada para encontrarse con Irisu. Podía decir que tal vez ella era otra persona a la cual podía considerar dentro de su círculo de confianza pero aun tenia ese amargo sabor de boca en el que ella lo había utilizado para resolver aquel misterio, aunque mas exacto seria decir que lo había utilizado como un nuevo guionista —. ¿A que viene esa mirada?

—A nada en especial —se limito a responder. Ella lo veía con una sonrisa sin embargo mirándolo raro, apenas se percataba de eso, pero detenerse a medio camino en su trayecto a la escuela mirando hacia el horizonte no era una actitud normal, ni siquiera para él —, es la primera vez que te veo por este camino Irisu-senpai —Comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Enserio?, tal vez sea por que es la primera vez que lo uso.

—Probablemente esa sea la razón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos con dirección a la escuela. Ninguno cambiaba esas expresiones tan clásicas en ellos. Denotando de una manera extraña lo cómodos que se sentían el uno con el otro.

—Oreki-kun.

— ¿Si?

—Ya debiste de haberlo deducido —volteo a verlo a la par que seguían caminando —, tengo algo que pedirte, por eso estaba esperándote, ¿podríamos hablar después de clases?

—Lo siento Irisu-senpai, no mas misterios para mi.

— ¿Sigues guardándome rencor? —Pregunto con gracia —, ya te dije que en ese momento tenia una responsabilidad y tenia que terminarlo a como de lugar. Eres alguien especial y por eso necesito tu ayuda —se miraron por unos momentos —. No me malinterpretes, no trato de hacer nada como la ultima vez, sé que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar eh incluso si no lo hiciera tarde o temprano terminarías descubriendo la verdad y no quiero tener malas relaciones contigo —esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —mejor dicho, no me conviene tener una mala relación contigo.

—No se de lo que estas hablando —como siempre evadió el tema.

—Esta vez lo digo sin ninguna doble intención Oreki-kun, eres alguien talentoso, alguien tan talentoso que no se da cuenta de lo grande que es y es por eso que vengo a ti.

—No sé que es lo que te haya dicho mi hermana pero mas de la mitad de lo que habla acerca de mi es mentira para molestarme —dio un pequeño suspiro —, supongo que si no es algo tan cansado puedo darle una oportunidad.

—Incluso sabes que quien me recomendó a ti fue tu Tomoe-san, quisiera sorprenderme pero es justo lo que esperaría.

—Otra vez me estas sobrestimando Irisu-senpai. Fue ella la que me dijo en primera instancia que habían hablado en una sala de chat y que te había dicho que nos usaras como quisieras —aparto la vista imaginando a su hermana riéndose al momento de esa plática —. Como sea, te escucho.

—No es tan complicado pero es una larga historia por eso te cite después de clases, tomara su tiempo explicarte todo.

—Después de clases… —susurro con infinita flojera —, no es como si hiciera algo en el club de todas maneras.

—Como agradecimiento iré por ti a tu salón para evitar que desperdicies energía —Houtaro la miro con una mescla de confusión y agradecimiento, a final de cuentas sabia que seria algo que al menos valdría la pena pues la mirada seria y fría de Irisu desprendía un toque de calidez complicado de descifrar. Según recordaba en unas semanas seria el cumpleaños de Chitanda, lo más probable es que tuviera algo que ver con eso.

—Te lo agradezco —se limito a responder.

— ¡Houtarou! ¡Buenas días! —Ambos estaban a punto de entrar al edificio cuando una muy conocida voz, al menos para Oreki llamo su atención —, ¡Por que no me esperaste! Sabes la soledad que tuve que pasar esperándote solo en aquel lugar, soportando fuertes vientos, lluvias interminables y… —se percato de que su amigo no se encontraba solo —Buenas días Irisu-senpai —agrego con una radiante sonrisa.

—Fukube-kun… ¿verdad?

—Veo que sigues sin recordar quien soy —comento ligeramente decaído pero se recupero de inmediato —. Entonces era eso, si ya tenias planes de venir con Irisu-senpai simplemente me lo hubieras dicho Houtarou.

—No es eso Satoshi, simplemente nos encontramos por casualidad —aunque no era cierto.

— ¡Fuku-chan! Estábamos hablando ¡Porque de repente sales corriendo! —lo tomo abruptamente del brazo.

—Mayaka-san, tú también me dejaste atrás…

—Lo siento Chi-chan, pero…

Mayaka y Satoshi comenzaron con una pequeña discusión de un solo lado en el que obviamente él iba perdiendo y aunque con un poco menos de participación Chitanda hacia un par de intervenciones en un intento por tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer así que yo me adelanto —interrumpió su pequeña discusión —, nos vemos —se despidió de todos los ahí presentes no sin antes dirigirse hacia Oreki una vez mas —. No le digas a nadie sobre esto —con una pequeña sonrisa se alejó lentamente hasta que se perdió su vista.

—Oreki-san… —Chitanda observo su aburrida expresión por unos segundos para después continuar —, ¿de que estabas hablando con Irisu-san?

—De nada en especial —comento con la misma expresión en su rostro —. Vamos que no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

Comenzó a caminar y momentos después Satoshi lo volvió a abordar quejándose de que no lo fuera a dejar solo nuevamente. Mayaka saco de su mundo a Chitanda y la invito a caminar nuevamente.

**_0_0_**

—Chitanda-san, Chitanda-san… ¡Chitanda-san!

—Ah, ¿si?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupada.

—Si, disculpa, solo estaba pensando en algo.

—Ya veo —le extendió un par de hojas —, la maestra me pidió que te entregara esto, es el horario a seguir para mañana que se va a ausentar —termino con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió de la misma manera.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, en las cuales no se había podido concentrar en la mayor parte del día. No era nada nuevo que su curiosidad superara su realidad y terminara enfrascada en alguna duda que surcara su mente, esperando el final de las clases para poder ver a Oreki y demandar que respondiera sus dudas; sin embargo en esta ocasión él era el causante de sus dudas.

No era hasta ahora que se percato lo mucho que confiaba en Houtarou ya que prácticamente cualquier cosa, por mas mínima o absurda que fuera siempre terminaba recurriendo a él.

No pensó mucho en eso, tenía trabajo que hacer por lo que se dedico a terminarlo. Afortunadamente la mayoría de sus compañeros no se habían ido aun, sin embargo aun así se demoró más de lo normal por lo que al terminar rápidamente salió de su salón esperando encontrar a Oreki para que fueran juntos al club pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo caminando junto con Irisu.

—Chitanda, que bueno que te veo —tan pronto y como la vio Oreki fue hacia ella —, ¿podrías decirle a Satoshi y a Ibara que hoy no me quedare? Iba a decírselo yo mismo a Satoshi pero como siempre salió corriendo del salón.

—Ah, claro, yo les digo Oreki-san… —Irisu se acercó también y la saludo. Después de que ella respondiera el saludo volvió a dirigirle la palabra —. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Si, tengo que ayudar a Irisu-senpai con unas cosas —comento desganado.

—No deberías de poner esa cara Oreki-kun —comento con gracia al verlo.

—Realmente espero no sea algo tan cansado Irisu-senpai —dio un pequeño suspiro —. Gracias, nos vemos mañana —se despidió de ella y comenzó a caminar.

—Nos vemos Chitanda —igualmente Irisu se despidió de ella y comenzó a caminar.

—Hasta luego —se despidió de ambos y los vio marcharse lentamente.

Cuando los perdió de vista comenzó su camino al salón del club, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos, por alguna razón no se sentía cómoda y no sabia cual podía ser la razón, tal vez le pediría un poco de ayuda a Mayaka cuando la viera ya que por el tipo de actitud de Satoshi no creía que fuera buena idea preguntarle ¿aunque por qué no?, al menos podría intentarlo.

Su trayecto permaneció en silencio, no se encontró a ninguno de los otros dos miembros del club de Clásicos por el camino y por lo que supuso Satoshi sería el único ahí, probablemente Mayaka llegaría un poco más tarde debido a alguna otra actividad de su club de Manga.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, ella ya sabía que cuando algo le entraba en su cabeza no había fuerza capaz en el mundo de detenerla a descubrirla verdad, sin embargo sentía que esto era algo diferente. No era un sentimiento de duda, más bien uno de incomodidad.

— ¡Chitanda-san! —Saludo con alegría Satoshi cuando la vio abrir la puerta del club —, ¿eh? ¿Houtarou no viene contigo?

—No, me pidió que les avisara que tenía que ayudar a Irisu-san con algo y no iba a poder venir hoy.

—Ya veo… —se llevó la mano al mentón —, parece que esos dos se llevan bastante bien —proclamo con su clásica sonrisa. Dio un suspiro y se relajó estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza —. Me alegro por él, yo siempre pensé que serias tú —esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —, olvide que una base de datos no puede sacar conclusiones —termino con una de sus clásicas risas.

— ¿Yo que Fukube-san? —pregunto sin entender el por qué la había mencionado.

—N-No, nada —rápidamente movió sus brazos en señal de negación para evitar el tema.

—Fukube-san, por favor dime —se acercó a él —, ¡tengo que saber!

Satoshi se puso de pie retrocediendo estupefacto ante la mirada de Chitanda.

—_A-Así que estos son los famosos ojos de los que tanto se queja Houtarou… _—retrocedió un par de pasos, sin embargo Chitanda se iba acercando conforme se alejaba —_, s-son temibles… _—trago saliva.

— Por favor dime Fukube-san, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso —en respuesta soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Ya sabes Chitanda-san, por todo lo que ha pasado yo pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto sin entender. Satoshi sonrió al ver la inocencia de su amiga.

—Sí, ya sabes, que empezarían a salir a escondidas, luego lo harían públicamente cuando los dos tuvieran sus sentimientos claros, luego se casarían y finalmente me elegirían a mi como gran y buen amigo que soy de los dos para ser el padrino de su primer hijo —comenzó a hablar sin detenerse hasta que se percató de que Chitanda estaba estética mirándolo con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión —, c-claro que no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio, si quieres que Mayaka sea la protectora de su primer hijo yo no tendría problema con ser el protector del segundo, aunque imagino que también depende mucho de si el primero llega a ser varón o no…

Chitanda dejo de pensar por unos momentos asimilando las palabras de Satoshi, instintivamente cuando regreso en si desvió la mirada dándole la espalda usando sus manos para esconder su rostro en un acto casi infantil.

—Pero que dices Fukube-san… —no se imaginaba a ella y a Houtarou juntos, de echo en su mente era de las cosas más locas y absurdas que jamás había formulado, ¿entonces por qué, ¡porque estaba sonriendo!?

—Es solo lo que yo pensaba Chitanda-san, sé que no a muchos le gustaría salir con un vago como él pero si no te gusta la idea parece que Irisu-senpai no le desagrada del todo… ah, qué envidia, Irisu-senpai no puede ni recordar mi nombre —comento con gracia mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Irisu-san… —susurro levemente.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez alguien como Irisu-senpai le haría bien a Houtarou…

—No, no me gusta… —volvió a susurrar mientras aun le daba la espalda.

— ¿Cómo?, disculpa Chitanda-san no te escuche —puso atención a sus reacciones ya que no le parecía que estuviera actuando normal.

—Nada, solo pensaba que tal vez tengas razón, así como tú necesitas a alguien como Mayaka-san ¿no? —antes de que Satoshi indagara más se reincorporo mientras trataba de avanzar con confianza y aunque debió de haberlo hecho desde que entro al salón del club dejo su mochila sobre la mesa.

—Creo que estamos desviando el tema Chitanda-san —comento con su clásica actitud demostrando que no le afecto en lo más mínimo, después de todo Mayaka se lo recordaba todos los días.

— ¿Enserio? —Trato de mantener la compostura —, pensé que estábamos hablando del amor Fukube-san.

— ¿Estábamos hablando del amor? —Preguntó curioso —, no le digas a Mayaka pero una base de datos tarda más en procesar ese tipo de cosas, probablemente Houtarou me entendería pero te tomaría un poco de practica hacerlo también Chitanda-san —sentencio con una sonrisa mientras giraba una pluma sobre su mano reafirmando que esos temas eran tan vanos para él que no le importaba abordarlos — ya que estamos en esto ¿Qué me dices de ti, te gusta alguien en especial?

— ¿Yo? —La pregunta la agarro por sorpresa —, no lo sé —nuevamente desvió su mirada, todo esto eran nuevas emociones que simplemente aunque quisiera no podría explicar.

— ¡Suficiente! —abrieron la puerta del club bruscamente, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos.

—Mayaka.

—Mayaka-san —hablaron los dos al unísono.

—Fuku-chan tu y yo tendremos una plática muy seria —este dejo caer la pluma con la que jugueteaba del temor que sentía al ver a Mayaka enojada —y Chi-chan, ven conmigo también tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

— ¿Y-Yo? —pregunto sorprendida pues aunque ya la había visto muchas veces enojada esta vez parecía que era con ella. Si, definitivamente hoy no era su día de suerte y estaba asustada.

—Si ven conmigo… —titubeo por unos segundos —, es más ¡tú!, base de datos que tarda en procesar cosas del amor —comento enojada mientras señalaba con molestia a Satoshi —. Sal del salón y déjanos solas, vamos a platicar cosas de mujeres.

—Vamos, no te pongas tan agresiva Mayaka, puedo ponerme mis audífonos y prometo no escuchar nada —vio la mirada molesta que Ibara aún tenía en su rostro —, ¡por favor, no tengo otro lugar al cual ir! —Se hizo el afligido logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Chitanda sin embargo el rostro de su otra amiga no cambio en lo más mínimo —S-Solo estaba bromeando, ya me voy, veré si mis senpais del consejo estudiantil necesitan un poco de ayuda.

Con su clásica actitud se despidió mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba a la salida, cerró la puerta detrás de si al salir dejando a ambas mujeres solas en la habitación. Chitanda estaba nerviosa pues no sabía exactamente por qué Mayaka estaba enojada y no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

—Ese Fukui-chan, poniendo pretextos tan tontos… —comento resignada mientras tomaba asiento.

—Tal vez sean pretextos pero pueden tener también algo de verdad, ¿no crees? —respondió mientras al igual que su amiga tomaba asiento frente a ella. Al menos ya sabía la razón de su enojo y ella no tenía nada que ver cosa que le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—Tal vez… —respondió pensando un poco en ello —, aunque no quería discutir eso contigo, yo realmente quería hablar sobre ti y Oreki.

— ¿Sobre mí y Oreki-san? —Pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de parecer confundida —, ¿Cómo que quisieras saber Mayaka-san? —trato de sonar confundida pero su amiga no se lo trago.

—No es que sepa mucho de este tipo de cosas, menos aun con Fuku-chan siendo tan indiferente conmigo pero al menos la cara que pusiste cuando los viste juntos esta mañana la conozco bastante bien —se quedaron viendo un par de segundos sin que ninguna dijera nada —.Tal vez este malpensando las cosas pero por ser como eres me preocupas Chi-chan.

— ¿Por ser como soy? —pregunto sin entender.

—Sí, eres demasiado amable; si algo te molestara por el bien de alguien más te lo guardarías. Hay ocasiones en las que solo tienes que ser honesta contigo misma, aunque como en mi caso no te puedo asegurar que funcione —agrego con una pequeña risa al recordar su caso que por más que intentaba que Satoshi se fijara en ella no lo conseguía.

—Lo entiendo Mayaka-san, solo que no creo que ese sea mi caso —comento sonriendo débilmente —, por lo que Fukube-san me dijo creo que ustedes piensan que Oreki-san y yo terminaríamos juntos —se sonrojo ligeramente sin embargo continuo sin inmutarse — pero no creo que sea así, simplemente le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, después de todo él fue el que resolvió el misterio de Hyouka junto con la verdadera historia de mi tío y no solo eso, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas más. Creo que tal vez pueda entender por qué creen eso de Oreki-san y yo sin embargo creo que solo están usando demasiado su imaginación.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Lo digo enserio —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces discúlpame Chi-chan, creo que me preocupe de mas —agrego con una sonrisa torpe —, tal vez solamente me vi reflejada.

— ¿Reflejada?

—Sí, ya vez que Fuku-chan evita por todos los medios llegar a tener una relación que sobrepase la amistad y aunque es duro puedo soportarlo porque lo veo todos los días y sé que no hay nadie más en su mente y pues de solo imaginar no sé, que tal vez él comenzara a salir con alguien y tener que soportar verlo todos los días, cada momento… eso —puso una expresión complicada mientras escondía su rostro momentáneamente detrás de sus manos —, eso dolería, y dolería mucho… —Rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más alegre —. Así que imagine que si a ti te gustaba el tonto de Oreki; verlo todos los días con Irisu-senpai podría llegar a ser doloroso, pero como tú dices solamente estoy juntando mis propios problemas con mi imaginación y tu vida. Discúlpame Chi-chan.

—No te preocupes Mayaka-san —respondió con una sonrisa —, para eso estamos las amigas. Sabes que te apoyare con cualquier plan o idea que tengas para que Fukube-san se percate de la gran mujer que eres.

—Gracias Chi-chan.

Unas pequeña lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Mayaka que rápidamente se limpió y agradeció por tener a tan buena amiga como lo era Chitanda.

Ambas permanecieron el salón del club por un rato más hasta que Mayaka aviso que le tocaba ser la encargada de la biblioteca y se retiró dejando a Chitanda sola, esta sin nada más que hacer saco sus libros y comenzó a resolver su tarea pensando que tal vez Satoshi regresaría aunque después de aquella amenaza por parte de Mayaka era poco probable que lo hiciera.

—_Eso dolería, y mucho… _—De la nada las palabras de su amiga surcaron en su mente. Dejo su lápiz a un lado a pesar de no haber terminado con los últimos ejercicios.

Había podido poner una buena mascara enfrente de sus amigos, sin embargo ahora se encontraba sola por lo que se puso a reflexionar seriamente lo que su amiga le había dicho… ¿ella y Oreki?, eso de ninguna manera podría ser posible, es decir; ¡ellos dos eran polos opuestos desde cualquier tipo de perspectiva posible!

Él podía resolver misterios con tan solo observarlos por un momento, ella podría trabajar días y noches sin un avance que valga la pena mencionar, él quería ahorrar toda la energía que le fuera posible, a ella le encantaba esforzarse en cualquier cosa que le llamara su atención, él era un escéptico, a ella le gustaba creer en historias fantasiosas por más absurdas que fueran por el hecho de imaginar algo imposible echo realidad, él tenía una hermana a la cual aborrecía, ella era hija única y siempre había querido un hermano; así podría seguir horas y horas comparando lo opuestos que eran el uno del otro.

Desgraciadamente no importaba lo mucho que buscara obstáculos y lo reales que estos fueran, siempre esbozaba esa pequeña sonrisa al imaginar esa posibilidad. Mayaka se lo había dicho pero sincerarse con sus propios sentimientos era complicado si ni siquiera ella los conocía.

Ella y Oreki juntos no se lo imaginaba, sin embargo Irisu y Oreki juntos no le agradaba oírlo, ni siquiera pensarlo; pero si esos eran los sentimientos de ambos, ¿acaso eso no la convertía en una mala persona?

Su mente era un desastre sin nadie a quien consultar. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hacia la única ventana que se encontraba abierta, asomo su rostro por ella sintiendo la nostalgia de recibir aquella brisa tan parecida a la primera vez que entro a ese salón.

Su primer encuentro con Oreki, tal vez sonara como narcisismo eh incluso algo egocentrista después de haberlo negado ante Satoshi y Mayaka, sin embargo recordaba ese choque de miradas entre ellos dos, el cómo se perdió momentáneamente en aquellos ojos verdes que no demostraban emoción alguna, a estas alturas sabía que se estaba engañando a si misma pero en esos escasos segundos juro que sentía que los dos estaban destinados a conocerse.

Era un presentimiento absurdo, más de alguien como ella sin embargo reafirmo que el destino los había unido cuando Oreki fue la respuesta al misterio de su tío que tanto la atormento. Tal vez más que el destino era un presentimiento, pero era un hecho; ella estaba encantada de haber conocido a Oreki, hasta podría decir que fue encantador conocerlo.

Esos no eran pensamientos propios de ella, pero ahora ella quería saber por qué pensaba todo esto, porque lo sentía y no se detendría hasta descubrir por qué se sentía así, ¿Cómo seria la forma correcta de decirlo…?

_¡No podía dejar de pensar en eso!_

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Aclaraciones: _**___Hōtarō - Houtarou. Ya que ambas formas son correctas opte por la segunda ya que es mas común en el Español/Castellano._

**___Notas del autor:_**___ En un principio pensaba en hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre esta pareja que me encanta sin embargo conforme fui escribiendo me di cuenta de que para desarrollar una buena historia acerca de estos dos se necesitaria mas de un capitulo. No se cuantos vayan a ser pero tampoco esperen muchos._

___Se que los fics sobre esta pareja son muy raros de encontrar en español ya que la mayoria de los que eh leido estan en ingles por lo que quise animarme a escribir una._

___Por la misma razon no se cuantos lectores pueda acaparar asi que realmente apresiaria sus reviews si es que leen esto para saber que alguien sigue esta pequeña propuesta._

___Un saludo y esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo._


	2. Presentimiento II

**Destinado a conocerte**

* * *

**Presentimiento II**

—Sabes Oreki-kun, he estado notando un poco rara a Chitanda estos últimos días.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto sin mucho ánimo —, quizá no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños y todo esto que estamos haciendo es en vano —Irisu sonrió al escucharlo.

—Buen intento pero no va a funcionar, al menos por ella has un poco más de esfuerzo.

Soltó un gran suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada al techo, ya llevaban cuatro días planeando la fiesta sorpresa para Chitanda y por lo mismo había faltado ya cuatro días a las actividades del club. Sus amigos también permanecían ignorantes ante este hecho ya que según Irisu era una fiesta que le estaban organizando los cuatro clanes exponenciales; como solía llamarles Satoshi y aunque no era una fiesta exclusiva todos los invitados externos a estos tenían que enterarse el mismo día para evitar arruinar la sorpresa o alguna filtración en la información.

— ¿Aún falta mucho? —recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa —. Esto resulto ser más trabajo del que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Puedo decirte que por hoy apenas estamos comenzando —sentencio mientras tomaba lo que al parecer era la lista de invitados y comenzaba a confirmarlos —, pero gracias a tu apoyo en estos últimos cuatro días si nos apuramos terminaremos todo para el anochecer —hizo los papeles a un lado y observo a Houtarou que se encontraba aun recostado sobre la mesa posiblemente muerto por el cansancio acumulado.

—Si no te importa podemos tomar un descanso y aprovechando que es viernes podemos trabajar hasta tarde y puedes quedarte en mi casa ya que mañana solo vamos medio día —vio que no hubo respuesta del ojiverde —, entiendo. Tomemos un descanso, iré por un poco de jugo ya que si te doy algo de té caerías dormido y no despertarías hasta el próximo mes.

—Gracias… —en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él pudo pronunciar su agradecimiento mientras levantaba débilmente su brazo indicando que estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban trabajando y camino hacia la cocina de su hogar, del refrigerador saco una botella de jugo de naranja, después bajo un par de vasos y los relleno. Regreso con ellos y le extendió un a Houtarou mientras que volvía a tomar asiento.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunto al ver que gracias a que el jugo se encontraba frio el ojiverde parecía recuperarse.

—Sí, gracias.

Irisu se le quedo viendo unos momentos y aprovechando que estaban en un pequeño descanso inicio una pequeña platica, la cual le causaba curiosidad desde hace mucho —Oreki-kun, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo?

—Adelante —se limitó a responder mientras le daba otro trago a su jugo.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre Chitanda? —este comenzó a toser.

— ¿C-Como que qué pienso? —al parecer había tragado mal el jugo gracias a que la pregunta lo agarro desprevenido. Tocio un poco reincorporándose lentamente —, ¿a qué te refieres?

—A nada en especial, solo me intrigaba saber qué es lo que piensas de ella.

— ¿Solo eso? —Miró hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta —, ruidosa, un poco inmadura y una soñadora que le gusta desperdiciar energía…

— ¿Pero…? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Pero me agrada estar con ella —la imito —, en estos momentos no podría imaginar mi vida sin ella…

—Oh, ¿enserio? —esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aunque claro, preferiría que se mantuviera en un perfil bajo y dejara de arrastrarme a tantas cosas —respondió rápidamente al imaginar las intenciones de Irisu.

—Oreki-kun…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gusta alguien en especial?

— ¿Gustarme alguien? —Preguntó recibiendo con mayor naturalidad esta pregunta —, realmente nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello ya que conllevaría bastante energía y no sacaría nada a cambio.

— ¿Exactamente con cuanta energía dispones? —no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su respuesta.

—La necesaria para sobrevivir supongo…

—Enserio tú…, eres todo un caso —quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras que Irisu trataba de formular la siguiente pregunta de una manera menos directa pero con más impacto. Por alguna razón estaba intrigada acerca de la relación que tenían o que podían llegar a tener esos dos.

Como alguien de mente fría no tenía que ser una gran observadora para darse cuenta de que la extraña actitud de Chitanda tenía que ver con que Houtarou se había ausentado ya cuatro días de las actividades del club, no sabía exactamente si era pura costumbre como afirmaba Oreki o realmente daba para algo más. Si bien ella evitaba meterse en temas como estos, ahora dos grandes amigos suyos estaban involucrados y darles un pequeño empujón no estaría de más, finalmente si no pasaba nada solamente sería otra pequeña historia de la que reírse algún día y por el contrario si realmente sucedía algo nada le alegraría más.

—Escuche que Chitanda está interesada en alguien… —con eso se ganó la atención de Houtarou —, solamente tenía curiosidad de saber quién era, ¿sabes algo al respecto? —No hubo respuesta —, ¿pasa algo Oreki-kun?

—Nada, solo pensaba en lo poco ligadas que están tus preguntas las unas de las otras —comento con una sonrisa — y no, tampoco es que sepa mucho de la vida de Chitanda, solamente vamos en el mismo club, fuera de eso no sé nada de su vida privada... —lo medito por unos momentos — claro, salvo el caso de Hyouka y de su tío.

—No muchos tienen el privilegio de saberlo, incluso dentro de las cuatro familias.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Lo digo enserio.

—Hasta donde recuerdo hicimos una publicación sobre el caso de su tío para que incluso ahora nadie olvidara su sacrificio y además las vendimos en la página de la escuela, ¿y me dices que muy pocos son los que lo saben?

—Que poco tacto tienes Oreki-kun —sonrió al recordar que a pesar de ser un vago y un flojo era considerado un genio —, el punto es que tú fuiste el primero al que le pidió ayuda y hasta donde me conto no fue sino porque tú le recomendaste que decidió contárselo a tus otros dos amigos.

— ¿Y el punto es…? —pregunto sin mucho ánimo.

—Nada —se rindió, al parecer por más que lo intentara no iba a lograr sacarle mucho —, solo pensaba en que si Chitanda formalizara una relación con aquella persona que le gusta, esta posiblemente se terminaría uniendo al club de clásicos y ya que eres el único que no tiene alguna otra actividad te podría resultar incómodo.

—Podría dormirme e incluso tendría un pretexto más para salir temprano de ahí.

—Olvídalo… —soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación — el descanso se acabó, comienza con el conteo de los productos y clasifícalos según su función, al terminar has una lista de lo que tal vez nos pueda faltar y mandare a alguien a comprarlo más tarde, no incluyas la comida ni la bebida ya que de eso yo no estoy a cargo pero aun así has un aproximado.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —pregunto al ver el trabajo que le impuso y su repentino cambio de actitud.

—Sí, lo hiciste —le respondió con una sonrisa.

**_0_0_**

—Vaya, otra vez no vino Houtarou —comento con aburrimiento Satoshi —, me siento desplazado, se supone que nosotros íbamos a ser amigos de por vida, lucharíamos espalda con espalda contra el mundo, yo lo animaría cuando estuviera triste y el haría lo mismo cuando yo lo estuviera y finalmente…

—Si dices que se enamorarían te voy a golpear —lo interrumpieron.

—Obviamente no —comento con una sonrisa —, es solo que no creí extrañarlo por un par de días de no convivir con él.

—Pero tú lo vez diario, van en el mismo salón ¿no?

—Por eso dije convivir con el Mayaka —aclaró —, aunque no es que hubiera mucha diferencia pero en el salón se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, sea lo que sea que haga con Irisu-senpai parece que le quita mucha energía, ¿tú no sabes de que trata Chitanda-san?

—No, solo he visto a Oreki-san cuando va de salida con Irisu-san, pero no me han dicho nada…, aunque tampoco es que haya preguntado.

— ¡Lo sabía! He sido remplazado por una mujer —se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Enserio Fuku-chan, tal vez no sea tu intención pero si alguien te escuchara pensaría que te estas yendo por el camino incorrecto.

—Era broma, era broma —se excusó rápidamente.

—Mañana temprano iré a la casa de Irisu-san a dejar un encargo de parte de mi familia, si tanto les interesa puedo preguntar —agrego la ojipurpura aunque ella también tenía una gran curiosidad.

— ¿Enserio?, ¡eso sería genial! —la animo Satoshi.

— ¿Podrías? —Al parecer Ibara también estuvo de acuerdo —, ayer le pregunte que para qué necesitaba su ayuda alguien como Irisu-senpai pero solamente me tuvo con evasivas, eso me molesto —cruzo los brazos resignada.

—Yo le pregunto mañana —sentencio finalmente.

Ring ring…

Sonó el timbre de un celular, al instante Satoshi que sintió la vibración en su bolsillo lo saco y vio que era un mensaje —Oh, hablando del rey de roma, es de Houtarou.

— ¿Enserio, que dice el idiota de Oreki?

—Dice: Satoshi, necesito consultarte para algo, es un poco extraño pero supongo que eres lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo… ¡Que cruel! —Interrumpió su lectura al llegar a esa parte —, más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada y que Mayaka y Chitanda no se enteren… —vio los ojos furtivos con los que las dos mencionadas lo veían —. Ups… supongo que no debí de haber leído eso…

—Fukube-san, ¿de qué quiere hablarte Oreki-san? —Rápidamente fue abordado por la más curiosa de las dos —, ¡tengo que saberlo! —si bien, su curiosidad ya era conocida el hecho de que tenía un par de preguntas que quería aclarar a toda costa y que gracias a que Houtarou no se había presentado no había podido responder vio esto como un punto clave.

—N-No lo sé Chitanda-san, solamente decía que me quería consultar para algo, no sé de qué se pueda tratar —trato de quitarse a ambas de encima de la forma más clara y rápida posible.

—Que sospechoso, no quiere que nosotras nos enteremos, de seguro van a hablar de cosas sucias —lo miro con enojo.

—Sí, posiblemente quiera que lo acompañe a comprar una revista o algo así…

— ¡No mientas! —Volvió a encararlo Ibara —, ya dije que es sospechoso y no creo que sea algo tan simple, ¿es la primera vez que tienen estas pláticas en secreto? —Azoto las manos en la mesa demandando una respuesta — ¡Respóndeme Fuku-chan!

—S-Si —trago saliva —es la primera vez, lo juro —se llevó una mano al mentón cambiando rápidamente de carácter —, aunque ahora que lo mencionas si es sospechoso… —miro hacia la nada tratando de encontrar una respuesta —. Tal vez tenga que ver algo con Irisu-senpai… ¡Ya se! —puso una cara de susto que rápidamente llamo la atención de sus dos amigas —, ¿quizá esos dos ya formalizaron algo? —Formo una sonrisa victoriosa —sí, de seguro es eso y como su mejor amigo que soy quiere que sea el primero en enterarme y recibir mi bendición.

— ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste a esa conclusión? —lo miro Mayaka con reproche.

—Vamos, vamos, ya sé que no puedo sacar conclusiones pero al menos déjame intentarlo —le guiño un ojo dando a entender que estaba jugando.

— ¿De verdad crees que sea eso Fukube-san? —pregunto Chitanda con una ligera seriedad.

—No, solo estaba jugando —negó rápidamente con ambas manos —pero eso no significa que no pueda soñar ¿verdad? —Soltó un pequeño suspiro —cualquiera que sea el caso que envidia que Houtarou pueda pasar tanto tiempo con Irisu-senpai… —sintió un aura asesina no muy lejos de su posición —d-digo, debe de ser una gran experiencia para aprender de muchos temas, ¿ya les platique de la increíble forma en la que medio la discusión entre el club de…?

—Una palabra más Fuku-chan… —trono sus puños —una palabra más… —el mencionado trago saliva.

—V-Vamos Mayaka, no te lo tomes tan enserio, Chitanda-san, dile algo por favor… —la miro implorante esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Vamos Mayaka-san, Fukube-san no tiene la culpa de nada —lo defendió atendiendo su pedido de auxilio —, Irisu-san es alguien muy popular y no lo puede evitar, al final de cuentas Fukube-san es un hombre ¿no…? —se detuvo ante sus propias palabras. _A final de cuentas era un hombre, ¿eso podía incluir a todos? _—N-No —rápidamente ladeo la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente.

—Eso no fue de mucha ayuda Chitanda-san —sentencio aun con miedo al ver que Ibara tenía una cara peor que antes —ya se Mayaka, ¿Por qué no acompañamos mañana temprano a Chitanda a casa de Irisu-senpai?

— ¿Te parece buena idea?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —Respondió rápidamente al ver que había conseguido cambiar el tema —, no hay problema ¿o sí? —ambos miraron a Chitanda quien simplemente negó con la cabeza indicando que no había problema y que aceptaba la idea.

**_0_0_**

— ¿Qué te dijeron Oreki-kun?

—Que mis padres al parecer salieron pero mi hermana me dio permiso por lo que no creo que haya problema —le extendió el teléfono —no esperaba que tardáramos tanto en terminar pero al menos ya es todo lo que teníamos por hacer y mañana después de la escuela puedo dedicarme a dormir lo que resta del fin de semana —afirmo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso es lo que te motiva? —Pregunto con gracia —bueno, deberías de cambiarte para que ensucies lo menos posible tú uniforme, ya mande por unas ropas para que duermas y puedes usar el baño cuando quieras.

—Disculpa las molestias —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No son molestias, si lo ves de ese modo míralo como mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado estos días, sin ti no hubiera terminado tan pronto.

—Bueno, todo nuestro esfuerzo valdrá la pena, o más vale que lo haga.

—Como digas —cambio la conversación —, ¿y no te dijo nada Tomoe-san acerca de quedarte en la casa de una mujer?

—Bueno, prefiero no hablar de eso —desvió la mirada al recordar que su hermana lo felicito por el logro y le dio varias recomendación que preferiría borrar de sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que es clásico de ella —comento al imaginarse lo que le había dicho por teléfono —bueno, te recomiendo que tomes un baño, cuando salgas la cena estará lista.

—Gracias —nuevamente hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió las indicaciones que le había dado para dar con el baño.

Ya había estado en la casa de Chitanda en una ocasión por lo que las casas grandes no eran para asombrarse pero incluso la casa o mejor dicho mansión de los Irisu era otra cosa de que hablar. En tamaño no variaba más que tal vez un par de habitaciones extras, sin embargo a diferencia del hogar de los Chitanda que era algo más tradicional, enfocado en pocos muebles, pocas decoraciones con agradables vistas a su gran y hermoso jardín; el hogar de los Irisu era más moderno, decoraciones y más al estilo occidental junto con los lujos que eso conllevaba.

Al menos podía ver que los baños seguían siendo los clásicos japonés, claro que sin contar que en su bañera podían caber diez personas sin problemas.

Dejo su ropa sobre una canasta y tomo su toalla para finalmente entrar. Realmente fue raro tener un baño tan grande solo para él, pero rápidamente quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza y procedió a enjabonarse y terminar de limpiarse para finalmente sumergirse en el agua.

Comenzó a perderse lentamente en sus ideas hasta que recordó que Satoshi no le había respondido su mensaje, solo esperaba que el mensaje no lo hubiera leído Ibara o Chitanda pues eso lo pondría en problemas; aunque tampoco estaba completamente seguro de que confiar en Satoshi no le diera problemas, pues en lo que quería consultar podría ganarse su burla por años: quería corroborar lo que le había dicho Irisu respecto a que Chitanda estaba interesada en alguien, no sabía por qué pero era una incógnita que quería aclarar lo más rápido posible…, simplemente no se sentía cómodo.

Prácticamente ya podía escuchar la voz de su amigo riéndose y malentendiendo su pregunta, pero lo soportaría con tal de asegurarse de que Chitanda…

—_Un momento… _— abrió los ojos reincorporándose al mundo de los vivos, pero… — _¿Qué estuve a punto de decir o más bien de pensar?_ —Volvió a cerrar lentamente los ojos, volviendo a ese estado de relajación y culpando al vapor y al calor por cualquier cosa que pudiera declarar.

Recordó que Irisu estuvo algo insistente con preguntas relativas, ahora no podía perder mucha energía al pensarlo y aprovechando que estaba a punto de dormirse después de cenar algo y recuperar cualquier energía que pudiera perder, ¿Por qué no tomarse la molestia de meditarlo con más calma?

— _¿Estoy interesado en alguien en especial? _—se preguntó a sí mismo, tal vez primero tendría que llevar a cabo la siguiente pregunta, ¿a cuantas chicas conocía y cuantas podía considerar dentro del punto de gustar o estar interesado?

Él no era un asocial ni nada por estilo por lo que no tenía problemas hablándole a ninguna pero de ahí a si quiera considerarlas cerca de algo parecido a la amistad reducía drásticamente sus números. Empezando por Ibara con quien fue ganador de la mejor pareja durante la secundaria… no, definitivamente no, ni siquiera pensarlo. Siguiendo con su lista… ¿tal vez la misma Irisu-senpai? No podía negar que era alguien atractiva y muy popular entre los hombres y su actitud hasta cierto punto le agradaba pero no sentía algo más que amistad por ella, lo volvió a pensar tratando de buscar más puntos a favor pero con el mismo resultado.

Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y energía el siquiera haberlo intentado, con esto la única que quedaba como opción era Chitanda y…

—_Eso es un problema… _—pensó nuevamente para sí mismo. Lo pensó una y otra vez, sin embargo el principal problema es que a pesar de todo no le veía problema —_el calor ya debe de estarme afectando… _—se iba a levantar pero quiso probar una última dinámica. Imaginando que Chitanda formalizara una relación con alguien y que ambos estuvieran diario juntos en el salón del club, ¿realmente cómo se sentiría él?

Pensó que requeriría mucha concentración y visualización para poder llegar a una idea clara, pero tan pronto como lo pensó sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y con algo de esa magnitud no podía simplemente culpar al calor, pero a pesar de todo, él supuso que solo pensaba en el bien de Chitanda, pues no podía permitir que alguien tan inocente como ella saliera con alguien, no es que le molestara la idea de que tuviera pareja si no de que ese alguien no estuviera a la altura de ella, posiblemente si fuera alguien como…

—_Yo tal vez… _—esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente borro. ¡En qué diablos estaba pensando! Como genio que era rápidamente medito todo, reunió los pedazos de aquel puzzle y llego a una conclusión sin confirmar: estaba interesado en Chitanda, tal vez no de forma sentimental, tal vez sí, pero era un hecho el que la consideraba alguien especial.

¿Entonces lo que sintió hace unos momentos pudieron haber sido celos? Soltó un gran suspiro maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber pensado en eso a pesar de que sabía que podía traerle problemas, sabía que no conseguiría nada bueno si seguía pensando en ello por lo que prefirió descartarlo y seguir con su vida normalmente, sin embargo al momento recordó las palabras de Irisu acerca de que Chitanda estaba interesada en alguien…

Era algo normal, era una mujer y estaba en la etapa de enamorarse o al menos sentirse atraída hacia alguien pero de alguna manera tal vez no lo molestaba pero lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

—Chitanda y alguien más ¿eh…? —susurro apenas audible. Si juntábamos las demás piezas era fácil deducir que el raro comportamiento de Chitanda se debía a la misma razón, algo que estaba fuera de su poder e intervención y lo molestaba… — ¡ah! —se llevó las manos su cabeza.

No sabía si podía hace algo al respecto pero era como aquella vez; única en siglos que le dio curiosidad investigar en la biblioteca sobre su antiguo maestro. Tenía la curiosidad y la motivación de querer revelar por que se sentía así y más que eso averiguar quién era el sujeto en el que Chitanda estaba interesado, ¿él lo conocía? ¿Tal vez Satoshi, aquel senpai del club de periodismo? Al igual que Irisu, Chitanda también era bastante popular con los hombres lo que le dejaba otra gran incógnita.

—Oreki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —Tocaron la puerta —recuerdo que una vez Chitanda menciono que no eras bueno con los baños calientes prolongados y ese grito de hace unos momentos…

—E-Estoy bien, gracias. —respondió rápidamente. Por fortuna al estar del otro lado de la puerta Irisu no pudo ver su sonrojo, algo que también era digno de un presagio apocalíptico —Salgo en unos momentos.

—Entiendo, comenzare a servir los platos. Mis padres nos acompañaran y están ansiosos por conocer aquel del que Chitanda, Tomoe-san y yo decimos que es un genio.

—Ya les dije que no soy un… espera, ¿tus padres conoces a mi hermana?

—Sí, Tomoe-san fue una senpai que conocí cuando fui a visitar la escuela por primera vez, aunque cuando yo entre ella se graduó nos volvimos buenas amigas y vino a comer un par de veces.

—Aniki, porque no me sorprende… —susurro con aburrimiento, ahora tendría que soportar el contestar todas las mentiras que seguramente le había dicho a los padres de Irisu sobre él —espero no les haya dicho nada demasiado exagerado mi hermana…

—Bueno, esto se puede convertir en una cena larga he interesante.

—No me anima para nada escuchar eso.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Mis padres podrían hacerse una idea equivocada si me demoro mucho.

—Si, por favor. Lo que menos quiero ahora son más complicaciones.

Mañana invitaría a Satoshi a comer a algún lado, le preguntaría sobre las dudas que tenía y soportaría sus burlas con tal de quitarse esa inquietud del pecho, pero por ahora parecía que tendría que enfrentar un par de cosas más, cortesía de su hermana; antes de prepararse para el pesado día que estaba seguro seria el día de mañana.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Recuerden que los japoneses asisten a la escuela de lunes a sábado, aunque en este último solo tienen clases la mitad del día._

**_Notas del autor: _**_Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Disculpen si es algo corto pero en caso de adelantarme más y cortar, la continuidad podría quedar algo confusa. Por otro lado el próximo capítulo será más largo por lo que preparen sus ojos._

* * *

_Especiales gracias a aquellos que leen la historia y dejan reviews:_

**_mary-animeangel: _**_Me alegra que esperaras con ansias este capítulo. Espero no te decepcione. (:D)_

**_Amai Star of Darknees: _**_Lamento si me demore en subir la actualización, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia (\^w^/) Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado._

**_AnHell: _**_Se agradecen tus ánimos. Tal y como dices como bilingües no hay mucho problema con leer en otro idioma pero nunca está de más hacer una pequeña aportación a la comandad hispanohablante. De la misma manera te deseo suerte con tu historia y agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad a la mía (^_^/) Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado._


End file.
